


7. Evergreens

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postWhat was even the point of keeping evergreens around in the winter?They didn't even taste good, in Roach's opinion.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	7. Evergreens

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

What was even the point of keeping evergreens around in the winter?

They didn't even taste good, in Roach's opinion.

And, yes, okay, some humans liked to eat some of their seeds, but it was a lot of work to keep pines just to eat some tiny nuts here and there. No human could live on seeds! Roach was pretty sure they needed meat as well.

She eyed Jaskier as he argued with the rest of the Witchers in the keep. Something about 'how could they not decorate for winter' and 'he would not let them do that to themselves'. It was apparently hilarious to the Witchers, for whatever reason, but Jaskier was getting really worked up. She huffed, already knowing that Geralt was going to give in and help the bard cut down a pine tree, and probably mistletoe and holly, and bring it inside.

Could you keep a tree if you cut it? Could you keep a tree indoors?? What was the _point_??? 

Gods above... Roach would never understand humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
